


take my heart (heat)

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: История о том, какой бывает дружба, о рыжих котах и острых коленках. История про разочарование, горечь и вишню на торте. История о том, как внезапно наступает любовь и где её найти.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Fallen MC/fem!Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	take my heart (heat)

Аня Евстигнеева изволила проснуться в спальне.

Явно в спальне — она лежала на кровати, кровать занимала большую часть комнаты, и явно не в своей — у Ани дома не было такой побитой жизнью советской мебели, плакатного панно во всю стену и такого откровенного бардака. Аня шмыгнула носом, потерла трещащие виски, и воспоминания вклинились в темечко болючими иголками.

Комната была не Анина и не Мирона, потому что у Мирона спальня была другая, обставленная по-дизайнерски серо и безлико; потому что Аня не поехала к Мирону, потому что он ее не позвал. Потому что Мирон сейчас находился не в своей спальне, а в чужой, в Славиной, в другой квартире, где-то не здесь и не с Аней.

Аня похлопала по карманам джинсов в поисках сигарет — курить захотелось ужасно, и, ура, она спала одетой. Это не могло не радовать, ведь она на ногах твердо не стояла и адрес свой связно не назвала, а Фаллен закинул ее в такси, как мешок с картошкой, отвез к себе и... Наглая рыжая лапа цапнула Аню за ногу не слишком сильно, но достаточно внезапно, чтобы Аня начала визжать и материться.

— А, ну теперь понятно, почему ты Рудгерл, — у Фаллена в голосе цвела насмешка. На руках у него восседал толстый кот.

Много ты понимаешь, Фаллен. Ане очень срочно захотелось домой, залечь в своей хипстерской берлоге с аспирином и минералкой, повыть в неоновые гирлянды на стенах и погрустить под пластинки. Под взглядами Фаллена и кота было неуютно, Фаллен торчал над душой, мешал своим присутствием, но, слава богу, молчал.

Аня знала, что Фаллен все знает. Под алкашкой она языка за зубами держать никогда не умела, а этот гад подвернулся как-то слишком вовремя, чтобы насторожиться, вспомнить про вражеский лагерь и не вывалить все, что на душе. Стыдно теперь было до жути, до красных щек и желания провалиться сквозь землю. Не за поступки необдуманные, не за то, что такая глупая, а за то, что вывернулась всем нутром, всей своей уязвимостью — и для кого, спрашивается?

Лучшей защитой всегда было нападение, Аню от злости потряхивало, а про боль она старалась не думать вообще. Не хотелось оставаться наедине с Фалленом — свидетелем ее позорной слабости, не хотелось видеть его сочувствия, а им Фаллен преисполнился явно, раз не ткнул в больное, не сострил шутку за триста. Аня схватила свой рюкзак, накинула капюшон, пять минут — на неловко зашнурованные кроссы, спасибо за ночлег, бухло и за то, что не изнасиловал, и откланялась.

Фаллен ей улыбнулся в спину своей неприятной змеиной улыбкой.

В метро было многолюдно, Ане было очень все равно, Ане лишь бы музыка и дальше в ушах гремела, слов песни она не разбирала вообще, потому что горечь и комок в горле. Аня думала, что влюбиться в Мирона было легко и просто. Странно было бы, если бы она в Мирона не влюбилась — в харизматичного, амбициозного и умного Мирона.

Сначала они, конечно, просто дружили. Дружили с совместным просмотром старых фильмов и пиццей, со спорами над книгами, с по фану сделанными татушками. С кадрами на пленку и куплетом про птицу, со смешной зубастой маской на концертах, Аня их все добросовестно отпела-отпрыгала, наравне со всеми печень посадила, потому что больше-чем-семья, потому что своя-в-доску.

Мирону она вроде и была кем-то наравне с Порчи, он на Аню-то и не заглядывался никогда, лишнего не позволял, а в турах ведь всякое бывало. Но как-то раз Мирон поманил ее пальцем буквально, обнял, за шею притянул, в губы прошептал «Анька, какая ты...». От него пахло алкоголем и вишнями с торта, потому что был Анин же день рождения, а Мирон все вишни с торта сожрал, но для Мирона вишен было не жалко, жалко не было ничего...

А какая я, — хотела спросить тогда Аня, и спросила потом уже, когда все закончилось, и на остывших простынях лежали, и Мирон ее татуировки кончиками пальцев обводил, и рассказывал всякое медленно, вдумчиво, глубоким грудным голосом, опять свои сказки про город, тогда Аня верила. Сейчас Аня думала, что она была дура.

Молодая и глупая, восторженная империей с нуля, с горящими глазами, на все ради Мирона готовая. И репетировать до сорванного голоса, и ждать со съемок до поздней ночи, и уговаривать выпить таблетки, поднимать их с пола отброшенные, а потом уговаривать заново. Аня готова была в койку в любой момент, боевая подруга, подносила патроны, микрофон, водичку и себя заодно.

Так и клубилась между ними передружба-недоотношения, они никогда об этом вслух не говорили, не обсуждали и планов на будущее не строили. Все вокруг знали, конечно, по углам шептались, но какое Ане было дело до всех? У Ани дел было только как бы Мирона в период психоза не потерять, у него такая тяжелая весна выдалась, скачки настроения, препараты, отдающий металлом голос психиатра, а потом вызов на баттл — фарс, бахвальство, Аня кожей чувствовала — зря. Оказалась права.

Только права Аня была, да не совсем. Аня ошиблась в расчетах, не летать ей к далекому космосу, и с математикой не ладилось еще со школы — Мирон проигрышу не очень расстроился. Подбухнул, погрустил, полапал за грудь очень привычно, механически. Ане в ту ночь не понравилось, но терпела — ему сейчас вроде как нужнее было.

А Мирону нужнее был Слава Гнойный, тот самый, который заклятый враг, который еще вчера в лицо слюной ядовитой брызгал и словами, злобой пропитанными. Слава внезапно оказался не против. И Мирон свои вещи собрал мгновенно — а их было-то всего ничего, он у Ани следов пребывания старался не оставлять, и ушел, умыкнув Анину зажигалку любимую.

Зажигалки было не жалко, жалко было себя. Глупо все вышло, вроде и клятв верности не давали никогда, да и не спасли бы они, эти клятвы. И дружили они по-прежнему, бест френдс форевер, только теперь Мирон бережно трогал Славу, целовал его аккуратно — мужика-то двухметрового, глядеть на них смешно, нежности какие телячьи.

Ане было не смешно, Аню Мирон так никогда не трогал и никогда не смотрел на нее, как на самое лучшее, что только в мире было. С Аней можно было покурить и накуриться, можно было взять ее жестко, не церемонясь особо, до шлепков яиц по голым ягодицам, до расплывшихся синяков на груди и шее. С Аней было можно, а со Славой было нельзя. Слава же не из «семьи», Слава — нечто большее.

С тех пор Мирон впал в период то ли безумного счастья, то ли жесточайшего пофигизма, на все забил и исчез со всех радаров. Ане теперь не надо было ходить на репетиции, заучивать тексты, появилось много неудачно свободного времени, и она охотно находила другие занятия: съемки, проекты, бар, покрасила волосы, погамала WoW. Но это было днем, а вечером и ночью Аня зависала с бокалом над открытым окном переписки, в которое ей нечего было вписать.

За короткий срок Аня узнала много нового: например, геолокацию баров — от самых богемных до откровенно кабаков и наливаек (в родной семнашке нахуяриваться в сопли было как-то неуместно и стыдно), — во всех ей было одинаково тошно. Во всех к ней одинаково не приставали, потому что трудно было заинтересоваться бледной тенью, вливающей в себя алкоголь и залипающей в телефон. Заканчивалось все одинаково: Аня допивалась до той кондиции, когда оглушающее разочарование стиралось до безразличия, и вызывала такси.

Фаллен ее выцепил, когда Аня курила на входе, дожидаясь такси.

— Такая красивая и совсем одна?

Тупой подкат Аня хотела проигнорировать, но поежилась как от сквозняка — ее одернула знакомая тональность странно звонкого голоса, посмотрела в лицо, попыталась вспомнить.

Фаллен был мутный тип, интроверт за семью замками, хотя так и не скажешь, терся со Славой и всей его антихайповской тусой, Аня знала о нем только панч про туалеты без стука и вроде бы все. Что он там знал про Аню — оставалось только догадываться, но судя по реакции Мирона на Фалленовские твиты, — вряд ли что-то хорошее.

— Ну, привет, — Фаллен улыбался не слишком приятно, но вроде не лез и за руки не хватал.

А потом как-то все завертелось, водка вливалась в Аню, Аня вливалась в разговор, перешедший в монолог, такси давно отменила. Фаллен кивал и в нужных местах поддакивал, и когда Аня неожиданно для самой себя разревелась, по-джентльменски предложил носовой платок. А несколько рюмок спустя, отвез Аню к себе — отсыпаться в комнате с советской мебелью.

Отвез. К себе. И пальцем не тронул. Анечку — бэк-МС самого Оксимирона, с которой успел только побухать в баре, если за «побухать» считался фалленовский бокал пива. Фаллен, который друг Славы, который антихайп и вообще. Аня тряхнула головой так, что едва наушники не выпали. Не то чтобы она как-то демонизировала Фаллена, но любой другой воспользовался бы ситуацией. Мирон бы воспользовался. Да что там, Аня бы тоже воспользовалась.

Она добрела до дома на ватных ногах, кинула рюкзак на стул и долго редактировала неоновые фотки очередной инстаграмной девочки. Нерадостные мысли вертелись заезженной пластинкой, похмелье не торопилось ее покинуть, к головной боли добавилась сонливость, и Аня впервые после того, как Мирон заявил о Славе, уснула не напиваясь, и, конечно, никуда не пошла.

C утра Аня привычно искала развлечений, устремилась на поиски завтраков. Заведение оказалось на пять с половиной из десяти, оладьи были подгоревшими, дерьмовый день дерьмовой жизни начинался ожидаемо дерьмово. Аня накатала на них гневный отзыв в твиттере и допила латте с пенкой. Ответка ей прилетела почти сразу.

«ПОШЛИ В КИНО» от Фаллена. Раздражающим капсом, будто бы с той же жуткой высокой тональностью. Аня засмеялась, прикрываясь экраном телефона, потому что серьезно? Выпивать в одиночестве или убить время с малознакомым чуваком, которому она не очень-то доверяла? Да чего он вообще от нее хочет, новых откровений что ли? «Пошли, но только на вечерний сеанс».

В итоге побежала едва ли не вприпрыжку, надела свежую футболку и даже постояла перед зеркалом с косметикой, будто на свидание собиралась, честное слово. Посмеивалась — вот это я, значит, роковая женщина, какого ухажера отхватила. Посмеивалась, а холодок за душу хватал: Аня совершенно не понимала, чего от Фаллена ожидать. В киношку сходить он хотел или в постель затащить — это ей только предстояло выяснить.

Накрутила себя очень, а было нестрашно, Фаллен оказался забавным, что там у него в голове творилось — кто бы знал. Заплатил за билеты, робкое Анино «это свидание?» вроде как не услышал. Весь фильм шутил шутки, зрители на них шикали постоянно, а Аня смеялась так, что аж попкорн рассыпался, и все зашикали еще сильнее.

Фаллен не спешил лезть к Ане под юбку, зато они успели потолкаться ладошками в ведерке с попкорном, как в какой-то романтической комедии. Аня думала — ну вот оно, сейчас позовет к себе на чай, на кофе и на всю ночь, сделает то, до чего в прошлый раз руки не дошли, но так не случилось. Они еще прошлись, поговорили о чем-то отвлеченном, не о фильме и не о рэпе едином, а про другое совсем: книжки обсудили да дурацкие истории из школьного прошлого, Фаллен фотки своего кошака показывал, говорил — незлой, Аня не очень верила — у нее всегда собаки были.

О Мироне за весь вечер Аня вспомнила только раз, и то — дома, перед сном, открыв переписку, чтобы найти для Фаллена какую-то старую забавную фотку.

Общаться с Фалленом оказалось легко, будто всегда так непринужденно болтали, достаточно было избегать лишь пары запретных тем: Слава и Мирон. Фаллен оказался удивительно гибким, обтекающим острые углы, прощал всякое резкое в адрес своих извращенных музыкальных вкусов, но про себя рассказывал мало, все больше спрашивал.

Аня держала ухо востро — помнила, с кем переписывается, за языком следила, про Мирона, BM и вообще все карьерно-рабочее разбалтывать не собиралась. Но Фаллен и не задавал лишних вопросов, все больше другим интересовался: че делаешь, дела как, а что ты про это думаешь, а музыки своей забугорной скинь, давай сюда свои джазы с блюзами.

Они еще виделись потом, много гуляли пешком, и завалились в бар, и сходили на выставку какого-то модного художника, им обоим страшно не понравилось, и картины они после долго со вкусом ругали. Аня стала часто хвататься за телефон и потихоньку смеяться с очередного постиронического прикола, которые, к своему ужасу, начала выкупать. Быстро привыкла обсуждать буквально все на свете, отсылать дурацкие размытые селфи и фотки завтраков, слушать чужую непривычную музыку и называть ее полной ахинеей.

Когда Фаллен Аню в гости позвал, она этого почти ждала. Не квартира, а Рубикон, не посиделки, а лакмусовая бумажка их общения, наконец-то все станет ясно как белый день. Фаллен с ней вроде как дружить вознамерился, и у него пока это хорошо получалось. Дружить обычной такой дружбой, где можно просто иметь общие интересы, никак не затрагивающие койку, и дружбой, которую нельзя случайно перепутать с отношениями, как это вышло с Мироном.

Аня подумала бы, что она неправа, что ей показалось и что Фаллен действительно хочет дружить, жить — не тужить, дружить искренней дружбой пацанов, один из которых с сиськами, если бы не взгляды. Обжигающие, въедающиеся под кожу, от таких не спрятаться и не отмыться. Если бы взглядом можно было потрогать, Аня бы уже ощущала на себе жесткие властные руки. Она пару раз оборачивалась на Фаллена: «ты чего?», но Фаллен прятал глаза за грайм-очками и смотрел в сторону.

Аня злилась. С детства неспокойная, нетерпеливая, ей невозможно было выстоять на переходе или в почтовых очередях, а тут такое. Фаллен ее хотел, хотел как пить дать, очевидно же, но не делал шага навстречу почему-то. Почему? Аня варилась в своих сомнениях и страхах, Аня хотела просто его понять, но не могла разгадать даже себя.

Аня не любила всей этой расплывчатости, неясности, а спросить в лоб, как с Мироном когда-то, было очень страшно, до сердца, колотящего в пятки. Да и как такое спрашивать? А дальше что, если все окажется не так, как она подумала? Конец тогда веселым прогулкам, ненавязчивому общению и зачаткам дружбы. Да не мучай меня уже, хотелось сказать ей, прекрати, разруби этот Гордиев узел.

Честно говоря, секс, не несущий за собой никакой ответственности, никаких «мы встречаемся или нет?», ей бы совсем не помешал. Аня знала, что она красивая и интересная, со всеми своими татухами и крашеными волосами. Такое уже с ней случалось. На нее уже так смотрели. И Фаллен был ничем не хуже тех людей, с которыми у Ани когда-то был секс, но все они четко заявляли о своих намерениях на эту конкретную ночь, все, кроме Мирона и Фаллена.

С пустыми руками идти в гости было неловко, Аня покружила по магазину, вышла с красненькой мышкой для кота Гриши и с пиццей, потому что, чем одаривать Фаллена, было неясно, а с кошаком вроде как понятнее. Посиделки в итоге вышли обычными посиделками в уже смутно знакомой квартире, но теперь в зале — заповеднике чешских советских стенок и бабулиного хрусталя.

Они трепались, рубились в игры, смотрели видосы, обжирались пиццей, и Аня потянулась осторожно почесать Гришу. Гриша был в благостном настроении и царапаться не полез. Фаллен тоже не полез. Вообще. Совсем. Аня следила за каждой эмоцией на его подвижном лице, взмахом ресниц и облизыванием губ. Все эти мелкие движения, жесты, обрывающиеся в самом начале — все это выдавало Фаллена с головой. Только руки его ничем не выдавали.

И так было в следующие «в гости», и в следующие, и в следующие. В последний раз они распрощались очень прилично, очень по-дружески целомудренно, и Аня потряслась в такси домой, нервно обкусывая губы. Аня не любила ждать, не любила недопониманий, не любила, когда ее желания игнорировали так явно, когда ее саму — «такую красивую» — игнорировали так явно. Аня раздумывала и решалась. Ну держись, Фаллен.

Аня подготовилась основательно, так, чтобы Фаллен ни в коем случае не решил, что это какая-то ошибка, странная случайность. Алкоголь, конечно же, на стол — Фаллену, как выяснилось, для игривого настроения и блеска глаз много не надо. Сменила постельное и решила не застилать, а зачем, все равно белье будет сбито. Сунула пачку презервативов в прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы потом не вставать.

Все действия как будто отрепетированные, как по происходившему между ними сотни раз сценарию, хотя все было совсем не так. Между ними только искры витали да било электричество, а больше ничего. Просто Аня за всех решила заранее, за себя, за Фаллена. Но не было уверенности, что все случится.

Фаллен мог развернуться и уйти — разве Аня стала бы его удерживать. Фаллен мог просто не приехать: мог заболеть, застрять в пробке или не захотеть приходить, но Ане было важно, чтобы он пришел. Фильмы смотреть, ага. Тупейший предлог, как будто в гайде для пикаперов вычитала, два сапога пара.

Да, было странно, что Аня так в него вцепилась, пока что не руками-ногами, но уже почти. Да, она легко могла забить на Фаллена, найти другого, другую, приятно провести ночь и заблокировать одного тупого чувака в телеге. Но других было не надо. Разгадка крылась в аккуратном общении и совершенно ебанутых мемах.

Она влюбилась в него непонятно когда. Может, когда Фаллен впервые пожарил ей оладушки с яблоками. Было вкусно. Или когда они пересматривали «Скотт Пилигрим против всех» в сотый для Ани раз, и Фаллен не затыкал Аню, когда она комментировала каждый момент и проговаривала реплики за персонажей. Они даже за ручки когда-то подержались как школьники, потому что Аня оступилась на дороге, а Фаллен ее поддержал.

Ебаные приличия, ебаное неожиданное совсем джентльменство от человека с панчами про туалетных шнырей. Аня готова была сломать себе ноги, чтобы Фаллен держал ее за руку дольше. Но Фаллен в таких жертвах не нуждался и задержал ее пальцы, продлил прикосновение сам, а потом ничего не сделал. Казалось бы, удачный момент, бери да целуй, любая не оттолкнет, Аня не оттолкнет.

Аня злилась на его нерешительность, на свою вербальную отмороженность, при которой затащить мужчину в постель было допустимо, а поговорить о чувствах — нет. Аня очень злилась. Аня достала на свет божий юбку — забытую, затерянную в шкафу, в брюках же реально удобнее, но на войне как на войне. От вида собственных коленей ощущения были ну такие себе, будто голая, но перед Фалленом она оказывалась и поболее обнаженной, поэтому что уж тут.

План сработал на все сто, в самое яблочко: Фаллен трепался больше обычного, пил и пялился на ее колени. Аня сложила ногу на ногу и закивала в образовавшуюся паузу: нить разговора она упустила давно, но Фаллен не настаивал. Он и сам, казалось, что-то рассказывал для фона только, под взглядом карих глаз было, как под летним солнцем на балконе часов в двенадцать дня — жарко.

Аня глубоко вдохнула, как перед прыжком в воду, как будто что-то изменилось прямо сейчас: громкий вой сирен, внезапный свет фар, сместились какие-то тонкости в атмосфере. Фаллен потянулся к ней незаметно, но почему-то очень ожидаемо, провел теплыми пальцами по бокам, огладил плечи, склонился над лицом. Аня поцеловала его сама, нетерпеливо толкаясь языком, сердце билось, как бешеное: наконец-то, наконец-то, ура-ура-ура.

До спальни дошли на ощупь, не отводя глаз, не разрывая объятий, и пал бастион. И руки теперь были везде: под футболкой, юбкой, на груди и на ляжках, жадные широкие руки. Фаллен провел губами по ключице, по шее, вверх, прикусил мочку уха, дунул — Аня фыркнула, шутник хуев, ишь, мы тут че, с тобой в тетрис играем что ли. Фаллен усмехнулся, притянул к себе плотнее, ближе — наконец-то ближе, — и у него стояло каменно-железобетонно, и это была Анина очередь усмехаться.

Быстро стало не до смеха, и не до одежды, Фаллен сжимал ее грудь и трогал соски — Ане нравилось когда напористо, очень чувствительно. Поцеловал голодно, жадно, долгожданно, а потом отстранился. Резко сел, посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Ань? Ты точно этого хочешь? Уверена? — Фаллен держался хорошо, стойко, будто это не его крыло только что, но губы облизнул. Аня его движение скопировала невольно, чувствуя, как ее потряхивает.

Да. Нет. Аня мотнула головой, мазнула красной челкой по подушке. Ей хотелось сказать, что уверена, конечно, что за вопрос. Что она взрослая девочка и прекрасно отдает отчет своим действиям. Да и зачем миндальничать, в первый раз что ли? Зачем-то вспомнился Мирон, с которым тоже было не в первый, но он не спросил ни в него, ни в последующие, Мирон вспомнился, а потом пропал, растворился, исчез.

Аня притянула Фаллена за плечи, поцеловала крепко, вжала пальцы в его волосы, понадеялась, что ему этого хватит. Хватило. Фаллен то ли понял про нее что-то важное, то ли не понял ничего вообще, но вопросов больше не задавал.

Фаллен навис над ней, зацеловал до засосов шею, провел руками по животу, щекотно поцеловал возле пупка, протолкнул в нее пальцы — сразу два. Аня зашипела, выгнулась, а потом застонала в полный голос, уже не сдерживаясь. От влажных звуков краснели щеки, было хорошо, даже очень хорошо, Фаллен тронул за плечо — где? — махнула рукой куда-то в сторону, смазка там, презервативы, найди сам, ага.

Фаллен отстранился на секунду, а потом прижался всем телом, теплый, почти горячий, вошел. Двинулся на пробу будто, до Аниного сиплого стона, продолжил уже уверенно, плотно, близко, не отодвигаясь почти. Лицо у него сосредоточенное было, будто задачку решает, Аня провела пальцем по морщинке между бровей, а он по-своему понял: навалился, ускорился, аж по простыне протащило, Аня прикусила губу, потом бросила это дело, кажется, вскрикивала уже всем соседям на радость.

Двигался вперед-назад, снова вперед, обычные поступательные, а у нее в душе что-то переворачивалось в такт. Фаллена дернуло судорогой, напряжением мышц, он свалился рядом, а не на Аню, не мог отдышаться — грудь ходуном ходила. Аня застонала беспомощно — мало, мало, до безумия мало, потянулась к себе пальцами — зря.

Фаллен оттолкнул Анину руку настойчиво, скользнул внутрь сам — языком, горячим, шершавым, Аня охнула удивленно — что? А потом только стонала просяще, ранено, пока не выкрутило, не растворило в оргазме. Лежала долго, смотрела в потолок, будто все мысли и чувства из нее вышибло, растворило волной теплого счастья. Фаллен поцеловал в уголок губ, протянул зажигалку, сигарету — Аня затянулась с удовольствием, и откуда узнал ведь.

Ей вдруг захотелось чего-то, странного, то ли еще неизведанного, то ли давно забытого. Она могла бы ему открыться, а не как со знакомцами на одну ночь, она могла бы его любить, и тогда все было бы по-другому. По-настоящему, со свиданиями, поцелуями на заднем ряду в кино и на улицах под дождем, она могла бы с ним спорить до хрипоты за культуру и водить в заведения с лучшими завтраками. Аня могла бы, наверное, но это был просто секс.

Хороший, качественный секс, выкрутивший ее до сухого остатка, дружеский секс, секс без обязательств. Жалость к себе уколола в самое сердце. В комнате было очень душно, и у Ани потекла тушь, а на тюбике было написано, что водостойкая. Когда она повернулась к Фаллену, тот уже спал, забыв накрыться одеялом. Его телефон на полу мерцал уведомлениями.

Аня проснулась с мыслью, что шторы были задернуты с вечера, а солнце все равно почему-то нещадно жгло спину. Поняла, что нет, это Фаллен смотрел темными глазами, буравил взглядом настойчиво, будто добраться хотел не до позвоночника, а до глубины души. Твердые пальцы огладили бок, очертили ножницы, кольцо наручника, скользнули по ключице. Аня задержала дыхание, губы сами по себе сложились в улыбку.

— А эту ты как набила?

Аня повернулась к Фаллену, понимая, что раскрыта уже, ожидала чего угодно, но он только спокойно глядел в ответ, и смущение исчезло, задавленное в корне дурацким вопросом.

— Понравилась просто. Листала эскизы, решила, что он будет моим.  
— А эту?  
— Да на спор вроде...

Приготовили завтрак, вернее, Аня дула на порезанный палец, Фаллен шкварчал яичницей и шутил про салат с кровью русских рэперш. Подтолкнул ближе к Ане тарелку, сам достал вилки, какой молодец.

Ели молча, потому что а что тут скажешь, у него глаза мерцали странно, почти хитро. Аня ковырялась в тарелке, кусок в горло не лез, опять курить захотелось, да сиги на полу остались, в спальне, возле кровати, на которой...

— Слушай, а в твоих кафе обеды есть? — Фаллен успел проглотить свою порцию и намывал тарелку.  
— В моих — что?  
— Ну, в кафе, куда ты завтракать ходишь.  
— А. Да есть, наверное. Бизнес-ланчи там всякие.  
— Ну так пошли.

А действительно, подумала Аня, пошли. Там как раз выставка очередная бездарная, а я сделаю вид, что хорошая, а потом мы опять будем брюзжать на «творцов», которые только и могут, что копировать штампы. И можно будет в гости напроситься, кота там погладить (Гришу), да, его, и поиграть ещё, и фильм посмотреть. Посмотреть, а не это вот все.

Одевалась как во сне, с третьего раза правильно застегнула рубашку. Увидела юбку, на кресло брошенную — стыдом обожгло запоздало. Фаллен зашёл, посмеялся, ткнул под ребра болюче, сказал «быстрее давай».

Когда наклонился шнурки завязать в прихожке уже, Аня спросила, даже не спросила, а так, вылетело само собой:

— Вань, это свидание?

Фаллен — Ваня — обернулся. Поиграл бровями насмешливо над очками своими дурацкими.

— Ну конечно. Да.


End file.
